lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ronan
Ronan is a Third Generation born the child of Eris, and Poseidan making him at the time of his creation a Minor God of the Seas but this ended when he became corrupted by Chaos and formed the Kree Empire becoming the God of the Kree. Ronan was born the child of Posiedan and as the son of the God of the Seas and one of the most prominent members of the Angiric Council it was Ronan who felt the constant need to prove himself and this emotional flaw was kept in check for his life due to the shield that protected the Titans from experiencing deep emotional responses to negative feelings. Ronan would come to create the Kree a race that he had originally wanted to be an aquatic race but after a fight with his father he was forced to make them above water but the late stage of the creation meant that much of the aquatic parts of the Kree remained including their blue skin color, and this would be another blow to the relationship between Poseidan and his eldest child. History Creating the Kree Ronan would come to create the Kree a race that he had originally wanted to be an aquatic race but after a fight with his father he was forced to make them above water but the late stage of the creation meant that much of the aquatic parts of the Kree remained including their blue skin color, and this would be another blow to the relationship between Poseidan and his eldest child. Coruption of Triton Triton would be corupted alongside his friend Reynard and together the two attempted to corupt Hermes but found Hermes more resilient then themselves and realizing they had failed they were forced to lock Hermes within a prison deep in the Fade for years in order to keep him from revealing their betrayal. First War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos Kree-Welsh War Main Article : Kree-Welsh War Brigantia would return to her Welsh people when the Kingdom of Wales was invaded by the Kree the former friend of Brigantia and during the Kree-Welsh War it was Brigantia who would lead the Welsh to victory against the Kree and forcing their retreat out of Wales. Golden Age of Wales Returning to his isolation following the Kree-Welsh War it was the land of Wales that grew to prominence and became a huge population and military power in Albion slowly becoming a threat to even the mighty Prutan Empire. Tears of Wales Main Article : Tears of Wales After millennia of peace for Wales it was the Kree Empire who returned breaking all treaties and agreements between themselves and the Welsh and unleashed a wave of violence over the Welsh people known as the Tears of Wales and this event only ended with the return of Brigantia who returned to save his people from destruction. Second Kree-Welsh War Main Article : Second Kree-Welsh War With Brigantia returning to Wales to help his Welsh people the Second Kree-Welsh War broke out and despite having badly wounded the Kingdom of Wales it was Brigantia who was able to win several battles retaking cities in western Wales and reversed the tide of the war. Tears of the Kree Main Article : Tears of the Kree Following the Battle of Cardiff where the forces of the Kree attacked the Welsh capital but were repulsed it was Brigantia who would take the fight back to the Kree homeland, and arriving there despite attempts to surrender by the Kree these were ignored and Brigantia instigated an operation of killing on the Kree Homeland called the Tears of the Kree which destroyed the Kree as a major power in Albion and left them near extinct. 'Family Members' Poseidan - NEW.jpg|Poseidan - Father|link=Poseidan Relationships Brigantia.jpg|Brigantia - Friend/Enemy|link=Brigantia Category:Kree Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:People Category:People of Albion